Yuske's Cuz
by MetroLuz
Summary: New Chappy 8 Snowball fights are fun but when you get hit with a jelly-filled one it isn't so fun or being the cuz of a master jewel thieving nymph. Confused? Well read this and you won't be, kind a short review and i might add more.
1. Yuske's CousinDeLynn

I ONLY OWN DeLynn FROM THIS STORY!!!!  
  
Yuske's Cuz  
  
It was a simply wonderful winter day, school was cancelled and Yuske had his chance to cream Kawabara with a snowball. There he was sitting on a bench by the bus stop. Yuske chuckled evilly as he made a snowball. Then he chucked it at his target's head.  
  
"Hey! Yurameshi you're gonna get it!'' Kawabara shouted.  
  
"(:p) Ha! Like you could hit me anyways! *thwack* Hey who through that?" Yuske exclaimed.  
  
"Alright Kurama's in the fight!" Kawabara pointed out.  
  
"You're gonna get it Fox-boy!" Yuske said as he started to make another snowball.  
  
*Thwack*   
  
"Hey!" Kawabara shouted.  
  
"(laughter) You really are a pathetic human" Hiei said as he came from behind a tree.  
  
AND SO THE SNOWBALL WAR BEGAN!!! Two humans, well actually Yuske from a demon ancestry but that's another story, and two demons , well one was in his human form.  
  
*Thwack*  
  
"Ewww! Something sticky just hit me." Hiei said.  
  
Yuske looked at the substance on the back of Hiei's neck.  
  
"Oh no it's..." Yuske began.  
  
"Prepare to suffer" and red hair girl w/ blonde bangs shouted as she jumped on the wall.  
  
"DELYNN! RUN!" Yuske shouted.  
  
DeLynn pounced on Yuske.  
  
"Say ahh!" DeLynn said as she smothered a jelly-filled snowball in his face.  
  
"MMM,strawberry." Yuske laughed.  
  
"Uh Yurameshi who is this?" Kawabara asked.  
  
Yuske got up as did DeLynn.  
  
"This is DeLynn my cuz from New York." Yuske answered.  
  
"Yo Sup?! Hey Yu-boy ain't ya gonna introduce me to your amigs?" DeLynn asked as she gave the peace sign.  
  
"Uh sure this is Kawabara, Hiei, and Kurama." Yuske said.  
  
"Nello!" DeLynn said. "By the way how'd you no it was me?"  
  
"Hello, the jelly-filled snowballs are your trademark." Yuske answered.  
  
"Darn. Thought I could sneak up on you." Delynn said.  
  
"You did, I'd be expecting the national guard or something when you come." Yuske scoffed.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Yu-boy." DeLynn said.  
  
"So you're Yuske's cuz, he never told us about you before." Kurama said.  
  
"WHAT? Yu-boy didn't tell you guys anything about me?" DeLynn asked in shock.  
  
"Hey I told you guys about "De-Hurricane" that's her ."Yuske said.  
  
"The girl who wanted her profession to be a professional jewel thief?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Ding-ding! We have a winner!"DeLynn answered.\  
  
"Hey why are you here anyways?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Vacation from school." DeLynn answered. 


	2. New Spirit Detective and Related to Ene...

New Spirit Detective and Related to to Enemy  
  
DISCLAIMER- DON'Y OWN YYH! ONLY DeLynn.  
  
Three weeks passed and DeLynn is still with her cuz. Everything was normal until....  
  
"YUSKE!" a familiar voice broke the silence.  
  
"Koenma? What is it?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Listen up I need you and the others to help out with something."Koenma answered.  
  
"With what?" Yuske asked.  
  
DeLynn enters Yuske's room.  
  
"Bro-hah, whoa who's the toddler?" Delyn asked.  
  
"I AM NOT A TODDLER!" Koenma shouted in a rage.  
  
"Is the little tike cranky?" DeLynn joked.  
  
"YUSKE WHO IS THIS?!" Koenma asked still pretty cheesed off from DeLynn's last comment.  
  
"My cuz, DeLynn."Yuske answered, "So what is it?"  
  
"The three spirit diamonds have been stolen!" Koenma answered.  
  
"Spirit diamonds?" Yuske and DeLynn asked.  
  
"Separately they are normal diamonds, but together they can cause massive destruction." Koenma said.  
  
"Kay how do I know if you're telling the truth?" DeLynn asked.  
  
"Fine,if I was older then would you believe me?"Koenma asked.  
  
"Sure why not."DeLynn answered.  
  
Koenma the transformed into his teenage body.  
  
"Okay, I believe you, but does this have to do with Yuske and the others?" DeLynn asked.  
  
"Yuske and Kuwabara (A/N Sorry for spelling his name wrong in the first chapter) are spirit detectives and Kurama and Hiei are demons." koenma answered.  
  
"Oooookay, I'm going crazane." DeLynn said.  
  
"Crazane?" Koenma queried.  
  
"A combo of cray and insane." Yuske answered his quire.  
  
"Okay, so I need your help."Koenma said again.  
  
"I'm helping too."DeLynn said.  
  
"(laughs)Are you nuts? You aren't a capable human like Yuske and Kuwabara."Koenma said.  
  
"Listen she's one of the best martial arts expert." Yuske stated.  
  
"Martial arts, tai-kwan-doe,karate,ninjitsu,and even FONDUE!'' DeLynn said.  
  
"(laughs) Come on you made me a spirit detective why not her?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Fine I guess I have no choice."Koenma answered.  
  
"Alright!" Yuske and DeLynn said and high-fived each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE MISSION ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's coming along?" Hiei asked as he glared at DeLynn.  
  
"Gotta problem with that small-fry?" DeLynn scowled.  
  
"Guys don't we have to get this over with." Kurama said.  
  
*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*  
  
Heavy footsteps were heard echoing throughout the forest.  
  
"YOU THERE!"a booming voice called out.  
  
The beast crawled out from the underbrush. He stood 7 feet,he was a bear demon with his sights set on DeLynn.  
  
"GIVE ME THE DIAMONDS!" he bellowed.  
  
"Who's he talking to?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
DeLynn step forward.  
  
"You want them? Come and get them!" DeLynn yelled to the beast.  
  
"THEN SO BE IT!" the beast bellowed again.  
  
He swung a large paw towards DeLynn, but she disappeared. deLynn reappeared but she was different, her hair went from red to white and her bangs went from blonde to green. The beast roared. DeLynn pulled out the three spirit diamonds and put them together.   
  
"SPIRIT TRI-BEAM!"Delynn called out.   
  
The three diamond glowed red,blue, and purple and laughed at the beast.   
  
*FLASH*  
  
The beast was gone.  
  
Silence befallen the group as DeLynn jumped down from the tree.  
  
"DELYNN!" Koenma shouted. "I knew that name sounded familiar, you're the infamous nymph thief!"   
  
"(laughter) Oh yes I am tiny Koenma,"DeLynn said in her new voice, "you thought I was gone for good? Ha!"  
  
That was all she said before DeLynn disappeared.  
  
"DELYNN WAIT!" Yuske called.  
  
"Yuske you have to kill her." Koenma said.  
  
"What!? No I can't she's family." Yuske replied.  
  
"Yes but she's dangerous."Koenma said.  
  
"But...but... I need to think about it."Yuske said as he left.  
  
Yuske listen I'm not evil. I'm just a theif.   
  
DeLynn! What?  
  
Trust me Yuske. Please Yu-boy.  
  
I will. 


	3. Return Home

Third Chappy.  
  
Yuske ran all the way home with Koenma's words repeating over and over in his head.  
  
Kill DeLynn? I can't her and I have more in common with each other than...than... hell we're practically clones.  
  
As Yuske opened the door Kayko was there to greet him.  
  
"Yuske are you okay? DeLynn said the mission seemed really difficult and that's why she returned home early." Kayko said.  
  
"DeLynn's here?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Yeah she's in her room." Kayko answered.  
  
Yuske quickly walked to DeLynn's room he enters inside.  
  
"DeLynn? Or whoever you really are, what's going on here?" Yuske to the girl who claimed to be his cuz.  
  
"I am DeLynn I just a nymph. Like you are from demon ancestry." Delynn answered.  
  
"Why did you steal the diamonds?"Yuske asked.  
  
"Nojanou." DeLynn simply answered.  
  
"Who?"Yuske asked.  
  
"Nojanou, he's a demon bent on world destruction, and deaths to all humans,half breeds,nymphs and other wood spirits,and demons."DeLynn answered.  
  
"But he's a demon." Yuske pointed out.  
  
"Yes, the spirit diamonds can do that if the three become one and then is broken." DeLynn added.  
  
"So you weren't using them for yourselves were you?" Yuske answered.  
  
"NO I am trying to save everyone's life! Especially your's cuz, you are the only family I have all the other warrior nymphs are dead!" DeLynn shouted.  
  
"Warrior nymph? You mean there are different kinds?"Yuske asked.  
  
"Yes two kinds the normal kind the ones that take care of the forests and woods and the ones who protects it. And now I'm the last one." DeLynn sighed.  
  
"Well if Koenma knew that I'm certain that he wouldn't of send Yuske and the others after you." Botan butted in.  
  
"BOTAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Koenma said I should keep a 24 hour surveillance on the diamond thief."Botan answered.  
  
"Great just what I need, a watching eye on me 24/7." DeLynn said sarcastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short yes, listen the next chapter is is gonna take in the future about three weeks after this. Kay, oh yeah and please review. 


	4. DeLynn's Chioce

DeLynn's Choice   
  
Yuske and the rest went on another mission. Koenma said that a demon named Nojanou.   
  
"Guys, there's only one person who knows this guy." Yuske said.   
  
"Who would that be Yuske?" Kurama asked.   
  
"DeLynn." Yuske said.   
  
"Are you crazy!? She stole the spirit diamonds..thingies." Kuwabara pointed out.   
  
"No listen she..." Yuske began when all of a sudden a spear came hurtling though the air it goes right through Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Hiei!"Kurama shouted. Then he groaned another spear was thrown and it priced Kurama's back.  
  
"Ha,ha two down...two to go."a voice called out. A third spear was thrown out.  
  
"Urimeshi! Look out!" Kuwabara called out and pushed Yuske out of the way and took the spear.  
  
"No, you bastard!"Yuske screamed and started powering up.  
  
"Hey,Nojanou. Show yourself!"a familiar voice filled Yuske ears.  
  
"DeLynn!"Yuske called out.  
  
"Come out you heard me! Quit hiding and show yourself!"DeLynn shouted.  
  
"Why should I show myself to a pathetic human?!" Nojanou asked.  
  
"Normal human?"DeLynn smirked and transformed into her nymph form.  
  
"WHAT!? A war nymph I thought I killed all of you!"Nojanou said in disbelief.  
  
"Nope you forgot one. Oh, and what's this? *pulls out the Spirit Diamonds* Ha, my,my are these the things you need to rule the world?"DeLynn smirked. "YUSKE! Use your spirit energy to create a shield! Make sure the others are inside it!"DeLynn shouted to her cousin.  
  
"WHY!?"Yuske asked.  
  
"I'm gonna destroy the Spirit Diamond."DeLynn answered. *she begins to chant a spell*  
  
"But that'll destroy everything here!"Yuske shouted.  
  
"*finishes chanting* No it won't I invoked a spell so the destructive power will only occurs in a 5 mile radius."DeLynn said.  
  
"But you'll be killed as well!"Yuske yelled.  
  
"I know but I need to pay for all of my wrong doings."DeLynn sighed. "Do it Yuske and DON'T try and save me I beg of you!"  
  
Yuske nodded and formed a shield around himself and the others.  
  
"*laughs* Trying to be noble huh? You know the possessor will not die if it's destroyed."Nojanou said.  
  
"*smirks*Not if it's on the ground. *drops the diamond* Then stepped on.*places her foot on top of the diamond*Good-bye Bastard."DeLynn said before she broke the diamond.  
  
~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A screen-shot to Nojanou who's disintegrating.  
  
"NO THIS CANNOT BE!!!"Nojanou growled the disappeared.  
  
  
  
Then a screen-shot to DeLynn who's accepting the pain.  
  
Yuske take care my cuz.DeLynn said to herself.  
  
Then she was devoured in a white light.  
  
Screen-shot to Yuske.  
  
"*tears in his eyes* NO DELYNN!"he shouted to his cousin.  
  
~~~The flash disappears and the only surviving things are Yuske,Hiei,Kurama,and Kuwabara~~~~~~~  
  
"DELYNN!"Yuske shouted but there was no answer.  
  
Then a silver wind swept through the area the wounds the other guys gotten were gone.  
  
"DELYNN!"Yuske called again before he fell to his knees trying not to cry. "You promised that we wouldn't be separated. YOU PROMISED!"  
  
"DeLynn's gone?" Hiei whispered.  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~  
  
"She saved us."Kurama said.  
  
"Why?"Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Because she was never evil."Yuske answered.  
  
"Yuske I am sorry. I'll make sure she'll be respected in spirit world."Koenma said.  
  
"That will be kinda hard since I won't be in spirit world." a weak, familiar voice said.  
  
"DELYNN?!" the whole group said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah it's me. *painful sigh* You thought a small blast like that would get rid of me?" DeLynn chuckled then she groaned and fell to the ground unconsious.  
  
"That's my cousin for ya."Yuske said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Please review. Should there be a "thing" between Hiei and DeLynn? Come on he was the only other person who "called out" her name. So what he whispered it but come on! 


	5. Hiei's Love Secret

I updated yay!  
  
DeLynn was resting from her battle. Yuske kept an almost constant surveillance on her. But One night when he went to bed a shadow was peering through her window. The shadow entered through her window a went over to her. It happened to be Hiei.  
  
"Look at her."he whispered as he stroked a stand of her hair."Even beaten and battered she still looks like an angel."  
  
DeLynn groaned a little and rolled over in her sleep. Hiei was taken aback at this he regained his composure. Hiei leaned over her.   
  
lt Her lips are so lush. so red. he thought as he leaned in to kiss her. His soon met hers, he pulled back quickly after their lips touched and had a taste. Hiei swallowed hard, he heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Hiei jumped up and ran to the window and jumped out of it but not before stealing one more glance of the "fallen angel".  
  
****THE NEXT DAY*****  
  
Hiei was sitting in the tree just outside of DeLynn's room. He saw the figure in the bed get up. The figure got out of bed and started to change her clothes. Hiei blushed and told himself not to look but he couldn't resist. He saw how perfect her form was then the figured left the room but not before looking out her window and winked.  
  
lt Did she see me? Oh god this is bad.Hiei thought.  
  
****In The House****  
  
DeLynn comes down Yuske gets up.  
  
"DELYNN YOU'RE UP! HOW?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Nymphs heal fast."DeLynn stated. " I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed the Hiei kissed me."  
  
"*laugh* You gotta be kidding me Hiei? Are you crazy?"Kwabara said.  
  
"Well...look who it is. It's the detective who's weakness are pussies. (a/n lame joke right?)"DeLynn smirked.  
  
"That is sick and yet funny."Yuske said.  
  
"Well it shut him up."DeLynn said.  
  
Hiei enters.  
  
"Hello Hiei."Kurama said.  
  
Hiei didn't answer, his mind was cluttered and he was confused. (Awww Hiei confused. CUTE!)  
  
"Hello."DeLynn said snapping Hiei out of his trance.  
  
"Wha...."Hiei only said.  
  
"You okay?" yuske asked.   
  
"Yeah,yeah. I'm fine." Hiei said.  
  
lt Hiei I need to talk to you ALONE.DeLynn said through telepathy.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back, Hiei can you come with me?"DeLynn said.  
  
Hiei and DeLynn left the room.  
  
****In the other room***  
  
"Hiei you kissed me last night didn't you?"DeLynn asked.   
  
Hiei blushed and nodded.  
  
"Well guess what I'm gonna do to you?"DeLynn added.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes waiting to feel the force of her had slapping across his face, but instead he felt her lips pressed against his. Hiei gave a slight moan f disagreement when DeLynn pulled away.   
  
"Listen....I want you to meet me tonight."DeLynn said then she nipped at Hiei's ear.  
  
Hiei shivered and nodded.  
  
*****THAT NIGHT*****  
  
Hiei was waiting impatiently for DeLynn. Then she came. she was more beautiful than ever, her skin seemed to be laminated in the darkness. DeLynn walked up to him. She wrapped her arm around the back of Hiei's neck and kissed him. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her up against a tree. It was pure torture for Hiei when DeLynn pulled away.  
  
"This is gonna be our little secret."DeLynn said as she was dragging her finger in circular motions on Hiei's chest.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
There how long can they keep this secret? Please review. 


	6. More secrets and all are revealed

A shadow was watching over the city.  
  
"Where is she?" a fimliar vioce asked himself.  
  
It was Suzaku an old ally of Delynn. He was not defeated by the acclaimed spirit detective Yuske Uremeshi.   
  
"I need to tell her that Hatige has returned."Suzaku said.  
  
*****Back Yuske's House****  
  
"DeLynn! Wake up!"Yuske said as he opened her door and froze when he saw his cousin in Hiei's arms.  
  
"What is it Yuske?"Kurama asked as he poked his head through the door.  
  
**A black shadow jumped to the rafters ***  
  
'Hmmm....I'm not that surprised."Suzaku said.  
  
"Wha.."Yuske said  
  
"Suzaku."Kurama said.  
  
""I'm not here for a fight I'm here to see my old ally...and the true leader of the Saint Beasts."Suzaku said.  
  
"DeLynn?"Yuske asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. i need to tell her an old accomplice is back. Hatige."Suzaku said.  
  
DeLynn yawned and streched. With that Hiei also awakened and looked down at the beautiful white and green haired angel.  
  
"Morning Sunshine." Suzaku siad.  
  
"Suzaku..."DeLynn said with a glare.  
  
"Start running?" Suzaku asked.  
  
"Ohhh yeah!" DeLynn said as she jumped out of bed. She then tackled Suzaku. "That's what you get lil' bro!"   
  
"Huh?"Yuske exclaimed.  
  
"Wha?"Kurama yelled.  
  
"No way?" Hiei muttered.  
  
"Unfortunatly yes."Suzaku chuckled.  
  
"Unbelievable! You happen to be the TRUE leader of the Saint Beasts and the OLDER sister of Suzaku!"Yuske shouted.  
  
"Actually I can see the resemblance." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah my two black stands *hold them up* they are MY tentacles.* DeLynn said. "So sup?"  
  
"Hatige she's back."Suzaku said seriously.  
  
"No she can't be. I sent her to hell." DeLynn said.  
  
"Why?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Hey she was totally MENTAL!" DeLynn answered.  
  
"So we need to ACTUALLY elimanate her this time." Suzaku said.  
  
"Right."DeLynn said.  
  
"I'm coming too." Hiei said. "If DeLynn goes I will follow."  
  
"Hiei."DeLynn said. She walker up to Hiei and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his lips.  
  
"Koenma might send me and Kwabara on this as another mission." Yuske said.  
  
"Kurama?"Suzaku said as he exteneded his hand.  
  
"Sure."Kurama said as he grabbed his hand DeLynn set her hand on top of theirs. Hiei and Yuske did the same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There another chapter so what are you waiting for? REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Another Old Friend?

Don't own it.  
  
Summary:Okay Yuske and the others have gotten word that Hatige an unknown demon is running amuck. So now it's a fight between old enemies. So on to the story.  
  
Setting:In the palace of Hatige.  
  
Kuwabara:Yeeesh...this place needs a cheerier decorator.  
  
Suzaku:*sarcastically* Oh Yeah! Add some flowers maybe a little fountain....ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
  
DeLynn:SHUT UP!!!  
  
Suzaku and Kuwabara:Yes ma'am.  
  
Hiei:Thank you they were getting on my nerves.  
  
Kuwabara:Shut up shrimp.  
  
DeLynn:Hey K....you wanna fight with MY boyfriend then you have to go through me first.  
  
Kuwabara:Last sentence withdrawn.  
  
Hiei:*snickers*  
  
Yuske:Whoa....hey Kuwabara do you feel that?  
  
Kuwabara:Wha....Yeah I do Urameshi. That energy is weird.  
  
Kurama:That must be Hatige right?  
  
Suzaku and DeLynn:*nods*  
  
Yuske:So now what?  
  
*WHOOSH* A energy sword landed right in front of the group followed by several more.  
  
Evil laughter......  
  
Voice:Oh dear dear DeLynn......*evil laughter*  
  
DeLynn:Hatige.  
  
Hatige:I'm so glad you remember me after all....YOU THREW ME INTO THE PITS OF HELL!!!!!  
  
With that a stream of fire started pouring out of every corridor.  
  
DeLynn:TIDAL WAVE!!!!!  
  
A Wave appeared behind DeLynn and washes out the flames.  
  
Hatige:My my DeLynn you haven't change....*Kuwabara screams in pain* YoU ALWAYS LEAVE YOUR BACK TURN!  
  
Yuske and DeLynn:KUWABARA!  
  
Yuske:Spirit Gun!  
  
Yuske fires it at the tentacle, but it bounces back to Yuske. It makes a head on blast.  
  
DeLynn:Yuske! *runs over to him* Cuz! Cuz! Can you hear me? *no response*  
  
Kurama:Well Hiei it looks like this is gonna take a double effort.  
  
Hiei:Right.  
  
The prepare for and attack when out of nowhere another tentacle appears grasping both of them.  
  
Suzaku on the other hand was having problems of his own with three tentacles on him.  
  
Suzaku: No more Mr... Nice Demon. *chats the spell for the Prism of Seven in a flash there are seven Suzakus*  
  
All: Now Lets see you try and catch me! *as the Suzakus took off each of them were followed by one tentacle until...*  
  
(the leader)Suzaku:Argh! How could it of known?!  
  
DeLynn:BROTHER! HIEI! HATIGE!!! Put them down!  
  
Hatige:Why certainly....HOW'S THIS!?*Hatige throws them onto the ground and comes out of the shadows.*  
  
DeLynn: (O_O) Oh Hatige how could you?  
  
Hatige you to be a cat demon but now she look like a horror movie fire victim with ten tentacles.  
  
Hatige: How could I? HOW COULD I!!!!!? YOU DID THIS TO ME! THIS WAS THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO SURVIVE! Now *manic laughter* now I can have my revenge! ON YOU! *use her tentacles to pin DeLynn against the wall* Even try to fight your friends will get it...TORGUS!!! *several deformed ninjas with katana like nail surround the yyh gang* I WIN I AM VICTORIOUS!!!!  
  
Then a small chant could be heard.  
  
DeLynn:*raspy voice* wha...  
  
Hatige:WHAT I'M....I'M SHRINKING!? HOW!?  
  
It was true Hatige was shrinking as was her Torgus. Yuske looked up.  
  
Yuske:Wait...I only know one person who has that ability...  
  
DeLynn:Now...Rando you only owe me 139 favors.  
  
Rando:Shut up. Don't think I did this for you.  
  
DeLynn just smiled. And in a flash everyone was back at Yuske's apartment.  
  
Kurama:Don't tell us...another friend.  
  
DeLynn:Yep Rando is one of my good friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There another chapter so that mean MORE REVIEWS!!!!! 


	8. Silly Chapter

I was bored so here a silly chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuru enters the room after her date.  
  
Yuske-How'd it go?  
  
Shirzuru-Great reaLLY GREAT.  
  
Yuske-Popular business man now available at Wal*Mart third wife sold separately.  
  
Shizuru-Funny.  
  
Kuwabara is reading a book by Gerald Spidermen. Hiei cocked his head at the name on the book.  
  
Hiei-"Spidermen"(pronounced it Spiderman)? Why is his name after a super hero?  
  
Kuwabara-Wha?  
  
Hiei-Well there's Spiderman,Batman,Ironman,Iceman...  
  
Kuwabara-His name is pronounced Spider-MEN.  
  
Hiei-Men?So...he's still named after a Super hero.  
  
Kuwabara-No. It's just his name like there's Goldmen but there isn't a Goldman.  
  
Hiei-Oh...HEY! There should be a Goldman.  
  
Kuwabara-Argh!  
  
Kurama-Hiei What would Goldman's power be?  
  
Hiei gets up and sit in the recliner facing Kurama's recliner.  
  
Hiei-Turns stuff to gold.  
  
Kurama-But what about the things that already are gold?  
  
Hiei-Ah...his job is already done.  
  
Kurama-Okay now let's play the game I want.  
  
Hiei-Okay. You lilly livered yellow bell...DRAW!  
  
Both recliner at the same time.  
  
Kurama-HA! You didn't get me!  
  
DeLynn enters the room jumping around.  
  
DeLynn-*singing*Oh Mommy! Oh Daddy! I am one big ol' baddie!Oh Mommy! Oh Daddy! I am one big ol' baddie!*Jumps out of the room.*  
  
Botan-Something tells me she got the part in the play.  
  
Koenma-Or that Gloria Stefani was right the rhythm will get you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You Like Yeah yeah so I stole the ideas from friends I wanted to add the "...and you are incredibly strong..."part in it but I couldn't find a good place. 


End file.
